Hibana Mikan: The Ember of the Night
by IceFireNeko
Summary: Mikan Hibana had been constantly bullied by her step-siblings since the day that her mother passed away and her father disappeared. One afternoon in the marketplace, she meets the kind son of a noble. Needless to say, this fateful meeting, and a raven haired prince, will lead her through a destiny that she would never had even dreamed of.
1. The Encounter

**A/N:** Hello there! I'm IceFireNeko, a new fanfiction writer, and I've collab-ed a story (does that even make sense?) with Crimson Citrus. Go check her out if you liked the story and her tumblr account (also Crimson Citrus)~

This fanfiction is based off a certain story that many of you may have heard of from a fairytale. It was really fun to write, so read, review, and enjoy! :3

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the characters or Gakuen Alice.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

"Hmmm… Let's see. Dust the bookshelves. Check. Mop the floor. Check. Wash the dishes. Check. And polish the banister. Almost done."

Mikan Hibana sighed in relief, nearly finished with all her morning chores before the routine trip to the market. The brunette haired girl tightened her ponytail before picking up the rag. Suddenly, footsteps raced up the stairs. "Omigosh, Sumire! We finally got the invitation to the Coronation Ball! We can finally meet Prince Natsume! In person!" The older, strawberry blonde girl exclaimed to her younger dark-haired sister, her eyes shining in excitement.

She finally noticed her ragged step sister, Mikan, on the top of the stairway, and the shine in her eyes was immediately replaced with disgust. "Of course, little Hibana can't go. She's too filthy to even think of attending." Luna sneered. "How about this, Mikan. You can only come with us if you actually have a ball gown to wear there," she sarcastically proposed.

Sumire's eyes met Mikan's, and lingered for a second before she snickered along with Luna, knowing that Mikan would never be allowed to have the dress. She purposely smudged the newly cleaned part of the railing before brushing Mikan's shoulder as she passed. "Missed a spot," she called over her shoulder as she followed Luna to their room.

Mikan just went back to wipe the smudged banister once again, used to the constant stoning remarks from her stepsisters. While she cleaned it, she started to whistle a small tune. A dark blue bird and and a pink bird flew in through the open window. "Hi, Tsubasa! Hello, Misaki!" She greeted them in a cheerful tone, completely forgetting what happened just moments before.

Both birds chirped in reply, and they watched her finish up the last of her chores. Finally, she could escape the cold, cobble mansion and go to the open market. Tsubasa and Misaki perched on her shoulder as she went outside, where she could temporarily be free of her stepsisters.

* * *

Mikan skipped happily while carrying her bag of fruits and vegetables. A sale on the produce had let her save half her allowance for the first time in a few month.

"Wait, Ao! Come back!" A voice behind her shouted. Mikan turned and saw a squirrel scamper towards her with something glistening in its mouth. A blonde 'prince' like person was running after it.

Mikan bent down, and picked the squirrel up. She looked up and her eyes locked with the man's, who was panting a little. The squirrel, Ao, spat out a shining object that looked like a ring, and Mikan picked it up. "Oh, sorry. Is this little one yours?" She asked, amused.

The blonde haired man sheepishly grinned. "Ah, no. She's not mine, but she took my ring," he replied.

"Oh, is this it?" She held up the gold ring. Looking at it more closely, she noticed a small round ruby at the top.

"Yes, that!" He exclaimed. Mikan smiled at him. "Here you go," Mikan placed the ring in his palm.

"Thank you very much! My name is Ruka. May I ask what your name is?" He puts out his hand.

Mikan shook the hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you! My name is -" Suddenly, someone bumped into her and she tripped. "Ah!" Mikan yelled as she dropped her bags. Luckily, Ruka caught her before she fell. Mikan nervously scratched the back of her head and giggled. "Hehe, thank you, Ruka. I have a habit of being clumsy."

Ruka smiled. "Haha, its not a problem. I can meet you tomorrow at the center of town! Meet me there at noon!" Ruka shouted, before the bustling market place separated the two.

* * *

The next day, Mikan rushed to finish her chores before midday. She was so excited to meet the intriguing boy again that she even beamed at her stepsisters when they tried to rub in the fact that they were going to the coronation ball without her. "What's up with her?" Luna grumbled, but the girls were too occupied with choosing their dresses to pay much attention.

As Mikan prepared to go out to the town center, the door creaked open. She turned around and came face to face with her stepbrother, Kuonji. "It's nice to see you again, Mikan." He drawled eerily.

Mikan stuttered. "K-Kuonji, it's been awhile," she nervously replied.

"It has, hasn't it? You know what I want, don't you? Now, I've given you enough time to think. Be my wife." He demanded.

"But-but, Kuonji! We're step-siblings! It's not right for us to get married. Don't do this." Mikan urged him.

Kuonji just grew more irritated. "I've already told you before that it doesn't matter if we're step-siblings! As long as we love each other, we can get married." He practically yelled at her. "I didn't just convince Mother to marry your dad before she died for the heck of it!"

Mikan cringed at the sound of his voice. "No. I don't want to marry you! Please, just _p_ _lease_ leave my room." Mikan walked to the door and opened it pointedly.

Kuonji just squinted his eyes and glared back at her. "Remember that I was the one that let you stay in this house instead of the orphanage. Just you wait. You _will_ marry me one day." He stated as he leaves the room. Mikan sighed.

* * *

It was nearly noon when she finally walked out of the cobble manor. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Mikan hurried into the town square, searching for the familiar blond sweep of hair. Finally, she found him next to the bakery, purchasing two sweet cakes. "Oh there you are, Ruka!"

He turned around. One arm was holding a white rabbit, and the other held the box of pastries. "Just in time." He smiled at her. "Follow me." He led her to a quiet area near the outskirts of the marketplace.

"Here, take a sweet cake." He offered the petite pastry to Mikan, who gratefully took the sugary morsel. As they both nibbled on the cakes, Mikan noticed that there were many woodland creatures surrounding Ruka. Besides the rabbit, many birds perched overhead or around him, and even some squirrels and skunks roamed the place around them without fear.

"So," Ruka asked almost shyly, breaking the silence, "Are you going to the coronation ball this week?"

Mikan looked at him with a mixture of sadness and surprise. "I can't. My stepfamily wouldn't allow it, for one."

"You don't seem like the type to just sit at home, though." Ruka replied.

"You could sneak out of the house," Ruka suggested.

" I don't have a dress.."

"I could get you one."

She listed a few more reasons as Ruka listened and countered them all.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" Mikan finally asked, suspiciously eyeing her new friend.

"Um. Well… I have something to confess. I'm actually the son of Louise..."

"Wait, the second richest noblewoman in the kingdom? Why are you at the marketplace then?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"It's not important. The thing is," Ruka explained, "I would have gone to my best friend's coronation already, but my mother is forcing me to go meet other young women around my age in order to find a suitable bride." He went a little red after stating his purpose. "If I actually know someone there, she might not be as forceful."

She stared at him for a little bit, before giggling at how awkward he looked. "I'll try my best..." She finally promised, before a realization struck her. "By your best friend, do you actually mean-"

"Prince Natsume Hyuuga, the heir to the throne and my best friend since we were young. I could introduce him to you at the ball, if you'd like. You can never miss his raven hair or his ruby eyes." Ruka stated. "But be careful though, because he is known for his cold aura sometimes. I don't even know why people call him the Fire Prince."

They talked for a little longer, comparing how different their lives were, before Mikan noticed how late it was getting. "Oh no! I forgot about the time! I'm sorry Ruka, but I have to go before they get suspicious." Mikan exclaimed.

"It's getting dark, though. I better walk you home." Ruka offered. They walked back, and Ruka quietly took note of where she lived.

The front door opened as Mikan was about to open it, and Kuonji stood in the doorway. He glared daggers at Ruka, who shot back his glare with his own cool gaze.

"Oh wait," Ruka started, "I forgot to ask you, who are you?"

Before she could answer, her step brother yanked her inside and slammed the door. As soon as Mikan was pulled in, he immediately grabbed her wrist. "Who is he?" He snarled.

"J-just a friend. Nothing more, Kuonji." Mikan stammered, before slipping out of his grasp and running into her room, shutting the wooden door behind her. He didn't pursue her, but her heart was still racing after that encounter.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to kitsunesenpai for coming up with Ruka's mom's name: Louise

Kudos and Cookies to you!

 **Update:** I've updated the story to include what had happened with the 'stepmother' of the story. Sorry if you looked forward to it, but I already had the whole plot laid out and it didn't include her :(

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Look forward to the next one :3


	2. Magic?

**A/N:** It's so cool to write amazing scenes, but it's so hard when you can't put it in words! I wanted to post one chapter every day until New Year's, but it became kind of late. '~'

*sigh* Mikan's step siblings can be such meanies sometimes!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After the following day had come and gone, Mikan was still puzzling over how she could somehow get a ball gown in order to attend the ball and fulfill her promise to Ruka.

It was almost midnight, and she only had a few days left. She was starting to feel hopeless when a flock of birds and squirrels suddenly came through her open window, carrying a bundle of materials, including cloth and string. "W-What?" was all she managed to sputter before the animals rushed to measure her and start to put it together on a mannequin she had in the corner.

Before she could gather her thoughts, a beautiful apricot tinged dress had been made in her humble bedroom. It had titian ribbons swathed around the bottom and middle, and opal necklace was draped around her neck. As quickly as the woodland critters had come, they rushed out the window into the night.

Mikan quickly ran to the window in time to see Ruka standing outside below her window. He grinned at her, his hair turned gold in the moonlight. _Thank you._ She mouthed in amazement. Ruka waved to her, before rushing back to his home. Mikan hid the dress and necklace in her closet, not wanting to show it to her stepsisters before the day of the ball. She went to sleep, feeling light with happiness for the first time in days.

The day of the ball had finally come. There was no containing Mikan Hibana's excitement. She immediately slipped into her dress and as she prepared to go, someone opened the door. "Hibana! What is this? We thought we told you that you are NOT allowed to go to the ball!" Luna screamed. Sumire glared along with Luna, staring at Mikan in her ball gown.

Mikan's eyes widened as she stuttered. "B-But, now that I have a dress, it's okay for me to go to the ball, isn't it? Why? Why can't I go to the ball?"

Luna starts to chuckle, "Oh my little Hibana, you just don't get it, do you? There is no chance that the prince will _ever_ choose you. You-you're just a dirty maid that does housework!" Her voice started to rise again while Sumire joins in.

She laughs out loud. "That's right. You have no right to be dancing with _our_ prince." With that, Luna reached for her ball gown.

"You. Have. No. Right. To. Go!" The stepsister screeched, grabbing and yanking at any part of Mikan's ball gown that she could get their hands on. Sumire's eyes widened at her sister, but when Luna curled her lip and asked Sumire if she _did_ want Mikan to go, Sumire joined in.

Kuonji came to the scene because of all the noise. He just leaned against the wall, mocking her. "Even though your friend made you this beautiful dress, you're just going to let them reduce it to shreds?"

"No! Stop it! Why?" Mikan screamed, but it was too late. The persimmon fabric was torn. One shoulder strap was hanging down, and the skirt was shredded beyond recognition.

"What were you saying about having a dress?" Luna cackled, before the siblings slipped out of the house to their horse-drawn carriage.

* * *

After she heard the front door slam, Mikan slipped into her small garden in the backyard, her tears failing to cease. The garden was the only thing her real mother left behind before she got killed by rebels years ago, and the only place where she could have peace in this manor. Tsubasa and Misaki, both outside to hear what had happened, perched on her shoulders. They nudged her cheek, trying to comfort her.

She raised the shears to prune her petite peach tree, carefully snipping away the leaves around the one and only peach that the tree had produced. All of a sudden, a bright light and whooshing sound behind her startled the girl. The birds flew away to a nearby with choosing shrub.

Mikan looked down in dismay as she realized that she had snipped the precious fruit off, not realizing that she had also nicked her finger. She turned to find that the source of light seemed to be some sort of portal. In the hole, was a young girl with short black hair.

The girl's eyes widened in recognition, but then hardened in understanding. Mikan didn't know how this girl came, or who she even was. "Um… excuse me, but-" she started , but was cut off by this mysterious girl.

"My name is Hotaru Imai, and I'm your… guardian fairy of sorts." Hotaru explained briskly, looking up and down at Mikan's rags. "What happened to your dress?"

For some reason, after Hotaru had stated her name, Mikan immediately felt like she could trust her. "I wanted to go to the ball tonight, but my stepsisters and stepbrother hated the idea. They tore my beautiful gown that my friends made." Mikan explained, feeling the tears threatening to spill again. Both birds immediately flew to her shoulder again, nudging her cheek in quiet support.

"Don't cry, Mikan. I can help." Hotaru reassured her, tinkering with some metal appliances she somehow acquired. A miniature mechanical figure appeared out of the shiny parts, and it hopped onto the ground. "Follow it; it's going to get you ready for the ball." The 'guardian fairy' ordered.

"But how am I going to get there?" Mikan asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that," was the only response before the tiny robot tugged her back into the cobble mansion. "But the birds have to stay."

* * *

Hotaru got to work. First, she gave the blue and pink bird one small pill, and made the fallen peach into a large peach the size of a wagon while clutching a stone. The stone disappeared when she opened her hand again as she transformed the once small peach into a carriage, and used more metal parts to construct two automaton horses, which she promptly attached to the peach carriage.

Meanwhile, the birds had also undergone a transformation. Tsubasa had turned into a dashing young man wearing a butler attire; his hair was the color of midnight blue and he had a star of the same color under his left eye.

Misaki had been transformed into a pretty maiden, but she had a tomboyish sparkle in her red eyes. Her strawberry hair fell around her shoulders as she looked at herself and Tsubasa in their new bodies in amazement.

* * *

Finally Mikan came out of the mansion, and stared at the scene before her. However, everyone else was also gawking at her, and she beamed at them, blushing. Her coffee colored hair was done up into a bun, and her dress shimmered in the moonlight. Ruka's opal necklace was still around her neck; she had forgotten that she still had it on.

Above the scarlet sash around her waist, the fabric shimmered with orange gems. Below, the crimson orange dress blossomed out like a flower, and the edges danced like flames. "Wait, one more thing." Hotaru stated. She took Mikan's left hand, the one that was cut by the shears, and took the bead of blood that had seeped out. Taking a stone out of her pocket, she wiped the drop of blood on the stone. Instantly, the stone turned to a mandarin color, and she attached it to Mikan's opal necklace. She also handed her a dark blue and a deep purple stone to Mikan. "Give the other stones to Tsubasa and Misaki while holding the orange one if you are ever in trouble," Hotaru instructed.

After taking the stones, Mikan took hesitant steps on her citrus glass slippers, each step becoming more confident, as she stepped into the carriage. "Thank you so much, Hotaru!" she said, "Will I ever meet you again?"

"This is our first and last time. Remember, you can trust my brother, the man named Subaru. But for now, be warned- These things that I've given you will only last until midnight. You _must_ not let anyone see you change back. Farewell Mikan, and _may my past life cross with your future one."_ Hotaru whispered the last words too softly for Mikan to hear, and waved as she disappeared into the night.

"Wait, no! There's so much I wanted to ask… you." Mikan trailed off as her guardian fairy disappeared.

"C'mon Mikan! Let's go before it's too late." Tsubasa urged. Mikan took one more glance at the place where Hotaru had last stood, before climbing into the carriage. They headed off to the palace.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, it all worked out in the end right?

All these lines lines lines lines lines! I know these notes should be about the story, but I've just discovered this cool artist: Digital Daggers. Some of her songs are so awesome!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Look forward to the next one :D


	3. A Change of Heart

**A/N:** I happen to be the type that doesn't like always stories that are always happy. I need a little drama here and there... maybe.

Welp, enjoy the new chapter while I munch on some cookies! nom nom nom :d

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"We'll wait here." Misaki promised as they arrived. The shadow of the tall elm obscured the carriage from the palace guards' view.

"I'll be back before midnight," Mikan promised before traveling to the palace doors.

She walks quickly to the entrance of the palace. _Woah. I've never been to a place like this before. It's ginormous!_ She thought to herself. She looked around and saw Ruka beside a handsome man with raven hair. _That must be the prince. I should go say hi to Ruka,_ Mikan thought as she walked towards Ruka.

Ruka grinned as he saw her, and waved. "There you are! I'm glad you could make it." Ruka looked at her again with confusion. "What happened to your dress?"

Mikan looked to the side. "Ah, Ruka. About that. I'm really sorry. I know it took you time to make it for me, but something unfortunate happened and it got ruined... I had to use a different one. I'm really sorry." Mikan bowed her head a little while maintaining eye contact with him. "I still managed to keep the necklace though."

Ruka smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm just glad you could make it today. You look beautiful. I could hardly recognize you, but I saw the necklace."

Mikan gleamed up at him. "Thank you, Ruka!"

"Oi, Ruka. Who is this?" The man with dark hair asked him

Ruka turned to him and replied, "This is the girl I met at town, remember?" Ruka took Mikan's hand and dragged her towards Natsume. "Here, you should dance with her. I'm going to get some refreshments." Ruka told him before leaving them for some chocolate fondue. Mikan blushed. Natsume looked at her, and his charming gaze held warmth in it as he bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Mikan's face turned red. "Yes. Of course." Natsume put one hand around her waist while gently holding Mikan's right hand with his other. They both swayed to the slow music, oblivious to the other couples around them. Mikan slowly became enchanted, absorbing every detail from the stray black hair in front of his deep, captivating ruby eyes, to his tender smile as he drank in the sight of her.

"Look at that girl. Why is she dancing with the prince?" Luna seethed as the sisters watched Prince Natsume dance with the unknown girl. The dancing pair twirled around, edging closer and closer to the palace garden. "Come on, Sumire. Let's follow them and find out who she is. Kuonji! Hurry up, or we'll lose you in this palace." The older sister ordered, and they all snuck out to spy on the couple.

There was never a day in Mikan's life like this one. She almost wanted to laugh at how different it was to dance with a prince in real life, versus what she had read in books. Words couldn't even begin to describe the scene that she was living in right now.

Caught up in the moment, they waltzed out of the crowded ballroom into a tranquil moonlit garden, where they both sat on a marble bench next to the fountain of two birds.

Prince Natsume took a moment to let the brunette girl catch her breath. A moment of silence passed. Trying to break the tension, Natsume tried to start up a conversation."So," he started, "how do you know Ruka?"

"Oh, I just met him in a marketplace. I helped him get his ring back from a squirrel." Mikan replied, a little shocked by his abruptness. "He's very nice; he asked his animal friends to make me a dress…"

"But you aren't wearing it?" Natsume questioned.

"No...Ah. It's not like I didn't want to wear it. I… couldn't." Mikan corrected herself. "My family ruined it before I could come."

She started to explain how her stepsisters, banning her from attending, had torn the dress. Although Mikan trusted the Prince enough to tell him what happened, she didn't mention Hotaru or how she came to have her current ballgown. She didn't even dare to tell him her name, in fear of her stepsisters finding out about her excursion.

As he listened, something caught his eye. He noticed some people sneaking around in the bushes, staring at them. With all his senses alert, Natsume realized that the two women and the man must be Mikan's step siblings- the ones that had forbid her to go to the ball. He also realized how bad it was for the maiden talking to him to be laying out her story right in front of him, where her family would recognize the story and therefore know that she was right here at the ball! _How could I stop her from being recognized?_ He thought, his brain in turmoil.

"But," Mikan continued, taking off the necklace to show him, oblivious to the dangerous situation that she was getting herself into," I still managed to keep the opal necklace that R-"

"Do you honestly believe that I would care?" Natsume briskly interrupted, half glaring at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked at his sudden coldness.

* * *

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Sumire asked hesitantly. Luna, Sumire, and Kuonji had been sneaking around the hedges until they finally found the couple. "That sneaky, dirty Hibana snuck out to meet the dashing prince." Luna muttered.

Sumire was about to assert her opinion when Kuonji clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Shush. They could hear us." He growled, his eyes still glued to Mikan.

His younger stepsister yanked his hand away. "I know." She whispered, "I'm not dumb, you kno-"

 _ **Slap**_

They all froze as the sound rang throughout the clear night. Luna, Sumire, and Kuonji all turned around to see Mikan shouting, then running away. Prince Natsume had a stunned expression with his hand on his cheek.

"Let's go." Kuonji urged. "There's nothing else to see. The guards are going to find us if we stay here any longer."

With that said, the siblings rushed back to their coach wagon. There was one more thing to confirm- that the girl that danced with Prince Natsume was actually their stepsister.

* * *

"Huh?" Mikan managed to squeak out, before Natsume's whole demeanor changed into an frosty arrogant character. He smirked.

"Why would a prince who's about to be crowned king _care_ about the life of a peasant girl like you?" He sneered at her stunned expression.

The poor girl looked down with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She abruptly stood, and slapped him on the cheek. "What are you saying? How- _Why_ are you saying these things? After all those rumors of the Fire Prince, I thought you were better than this." With that, Mikan ran away. Hot tears streamed down her face as she left the prince sitting dumbfounded on the bench in the garden.

"No, wait!" Prince Natsume was about to run after her when he noticed something shiny on the bench. He looked back up, but she had already stumbled down the stairs and out the front entrance.

 _Dammit, that was too much,_ he thought. _I didn't even get to learn her name._

Mikan found the peach carriage under the shadow of the elm tree, with Tsubasa and Misaki lounging around. They both looked at her in surprise as she ran towards them. "What's wrong, Mikan? It's 11:30! You still have a time! And your face is a mess!" They exclaimed, until Mikan looked up and they saw her face in tears.

"I-I just want to go home, now." Mikan panted, her cheeks flushed and her eyes still red.

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at her in confusion, but without question, they brought her home. The peach carriage was hidden farther along the road, and Tsubasa and Misaki planned to wait by the carriage until the clock hit 12:00 and they turn back into birds.

Mikan rushed into the mansion and ran up to her room. She flopped down onto her bed, looking at the ceiling and wondering- no, wishing, that it was all just a dream. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let the hurt and exhaustion sink her into a deep slumber.

* * *

"No, you go." "Stop pushing me. Why don't you do it?" "Both of you idiots, be quiet. We can all go." Hushed voices beyond Mikan's bedroom doorway crept closer, until the oak door creaked open. Three figures slipped in, and they all stared at the girl in the orange ball gown, peacefully sleeping on the bed.

Suddenly, the clock struck midnight. The bell tower chimed, again and again, twelve times before the night returned to quiet stillness. And the beautiful girl transformed back into the shabby step sister with a dress torn to rags.

The step siblings crept back downstairs, barely able to suppress their emotions. There was much to be said that night.

The candlelight flickered, although there was no breeze in the basement. "She has to be punished. We told her not to go, but she still went to the ball. And danced with the Prince, of all things." Luna snarled.

Kuonji rested his head on his hands, brooding moodily while staring at the lantern on the middle of the table. "Mikan, that idiot. Did you see how she looked at Prince Natsume. It makes me sick. It should be _me_ that she looks at like that." He banged his fist on the table. "No. It can't be right. If I can't have that girl, no one can."

"Then what do you suggest, brother?" Sumire piped in, observing the smile that only came up when Kuonji thinks of a plan that he deems 'brilliant'.

"Of course," He whispered, lowering his voice soft enough that the sisters had to lean over to hear, "We have to kill her."

* * *

 **A/N:** *le gasp* What did I do? What did I just make?

I don't know guys. This chapter wasn't the nicest. I even lied. I didn't have any cookies. ;~;

No, it can't be like this. There must be more! There shall... in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Look forward to the next one :3


	4. Polka Dots

**A/N:** OMG thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, or followed the story. I didn't expect people to find this story already ^-^' Now I know what makes writing fanfictions so enjoyable- writing it and seeing everyone's reactions to their stories. Enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

A loud yawn escaped from Mikan before she quickly smothered it. Her sisters would be asking why she was so tired, and after the scene with Ruka's ball gown last night, she didn't want to rouse any more suspicion.

She looked down, and sighed. The beautiful ball gown she wore last night was gone, but the emotions and memories still lingered. It almost seemed like a dream… _was it?_

While she was getting ready to do the routine morning chores, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" She called out, wondering who it was. Her step sisters usually just barged in, and her step brother somehow slipped in when she least expected it.

Sumire, still in her nightgown, tiptoed in. She looked down at the floor while coming in, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her gown. "I-I have something to tell you, Mikan." The younger step sister mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikan was puzzled at the way her step sister was acting. Usually, Sumire would follow Luna and act all haughty, but the dark-haired girl in the room didn't seem like her.

Out of the blue, she swiftly grabbed Mikan's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. Her voice was dead serious when she warned Mikan. "Whatever you do, don't come home today after the marketplace. Trust me, they want to hurt you… they want to kill you tonight. Go anywhere, anyplace else but here."

"Why are you telling me this? After everything that you guys have been doing to me?" Mikan's question was tinged with hurt as she remembered what had happened last night.

Sumire took a deep breath. Her eyes started to tear. "I-I'm just tired of sticking to Luna all the time! Kuonji and her… They always treat you so badly and- I'm always supposed to follow her like she's my role model. A certain someone helped me realize this, so I wanted to-" She clapped her hands over her mouth but her shoulders still shook with small sobs.

Mikan quickly hugged her, not knowing what else to do to comfort her younger step sister. "But what about you?" Mikan questioned. "You won't be safe here once they find out that you've warned me."

The younger girl suddenly straightened, her eyes shining. "I'll go with you." She proclaimed with determination. "I can help you if they come after you, Mikan. I, at least, owe you that much."

* * *

Mikan started packing everything into her shopping basket. She put in the two stones that Hotaru had given her. There wasn't much else to bring, seeing that her stepfamily had never let her own more than a pair of shoes and a hand-me-down dress. As she was about to leave her room, she remembered the necklace that Ruka had given her. Mikan touched her neck, but she couldn't feel the smooth stones. "No." She whispered, starting to panic.

The distraught girl looked everywhere in her room, from the basket, to her closet, even outside in the garden. The opal necklace was nowhere to be found. "Hurry, Mikan, or else they'll get suspicious!" Sumire urged her. A lump was forming in Mikan's throat, as she thought of how much the necklace meant to her. She shook her head. One necklace isn't worth the risk. Following Sumire, she left the house, not wanting to look back.

* * *

They traveled through the busy marketplace. It was the first time that Mikan could hang out with someone, and they both took advantage of it. Many toys and pretty dresses were admired as they strolled through, looking at all the crafts that were being sold. Sumire had never seen Mikan look so carefree.

Two birds also rested on Mikan's shoulder. Mikan explained to Sumire that the dark blue bird, Tsubasa, and the rosey pink bird, Misaki, had been her only friends for quite some time now, until she had met Ruka.

While Mikan was describing the birds, she saw Sumire look slightly depressed while hearing how hard her life had been. "Ahh, no no no. It's okay, Sumire. I had my friends to keep me company. Oh look, there's that shop! Let's go get some sweet cakes!" She exclaimed excitedly. Sumire giggled at Mikan's childish behavior.

* * *

It was nearly sunset as they made their way to the sweet shop (Mikan planned to buy a sweet cake for Sumire). While Mikan was rushing towards the shop, she ran into a tall, cloaked figure, dropping her basket in the process.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." Mikan stuttered as all the goods she had bought rolled everywhere. She bent down on her knees and started picking up her items. She could feel a gaze from behind, and looked up to see the stranger staring at her…

"You-you perv!" She exclaimed in mortification. She quickly got up and brushed herself off before it dawned on her when she saw the raven hair. "Y-You're the…"

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Her step-sister asked from behind. Her eyes followed Mikan's gaze, traveling up to the crimson eyed man.

"Eh? Aren't you-" She faltered as she recalled last night. The perm haired girl looked back and forth between Mikan and the Prince, sensing the growing tension.

Mikan couldn't stop staring at him. Prince Natsume took both of their hands, and dragged them into a dark alley. He took off his hood, and stared directly at Mikan.

"I finally found you."

* * *

 **A/N:** KYAAAAA They finally meet! What happens next? And of course I had to add some [totally not pervy] things just because of our favorite Fire Prince! This is the second to last official chapter so more action will be happening next, so look forward to that tomorrow C:

Thanks for reading and leave a fav or review if you enjoyed this chapter :3


	5. Shatter

**A/N:** Hey, guys! So, for now. IceFireNeko has been doing the authors note and stuff, but now it's Crimson Citrus, here! So, yes this IS the last chapter. Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I enjoyed reading them. Wellll enjoy the chapter! :P -Crimson Citrus

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" The raven haired man asked irritably.

"What do you want? How did you even f-" Mikan was about to question, recalling last night's events, but Natsume's eyes flashed as he recognized Sumire as one of the siblings sneaking around last night.

"What are you doing here?" He interrupted her as he glared at her.

Mikan stood in front of Sumire. "She's not going to hurt me. And anyways, how do you know her? And why are you trying to find me?" She repeated the question.

Natsume raised his eyebrow "She's one of your step-sisters, right? The ones that always treated you badly?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Yes she… was. I thought you didn't care. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you trying to find me?" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

Before he could answer, there was a shout coming from the marketplace. "Where is that wretched girl?" A voice was heard from the crowd. The trio watched as Luna and Kuonji pass the alley that they're in. "And where's Sumire? She must've gone with her." Luna stopped to think as she came to a conclusion. "That stupid sister of mine betrayed us and helped her escape!"

In the dark alley, Sumire flinched, hearing her sister call her 'stupid'. Mikan grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Here." A bright object was tossed towards Mikan, and she caught it in surprise.

"Woah! This is- How did you find it?" She asked in disbelief, staring at her opal necklace.

He just looked away. "Hn."

"Anyways," Sumire chimed in, "Where do we go from here?"

"I know a place that's not far from here." Natsume interrupted, glancing around to see if the coast was clear. "Just follow."

He slipped out of the alleyway, the two girls not far behind.

* * *

They didn't walk for long before they came across a veterinary clinic, and he knocked on the door. A familiar blond person opened the door, and looked at them in surprise. "Natsume! Wait, it's-"

"Oh, Ruka! That's right, I never properly introduced myself. My name is-"

"Polka-dots." Natsume interrupted, much to the dismay of Mikan.

Mikan glares at Natsume and slaps his shoulder. "Don't call me that, you pervert!"

Sumire and Ruka exchanged half exasperated half amused looks. "What do you mean, Polka-dots?" Ruka questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Sumire intervened. "Ruka, Mikan is in trouble. Her… family wants to kill her."

Ruka's gaze turned serious. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I know where to go." He led them outside, to the entrance of a cellar of a nearby house.

* * *

As they were about to enter, Kuonji called out. "There she is!" He and Luna started to run towards the group.

Tsubasa and Misaki nipped Mikan's ear. Suddenly, she remembered what Hotaru had said to her if she was ever in danger. She took out the stones and gave the midnight blue one to Tsubasa and the violet one to Misaki. The stones glowed and disappeared. As if by instinct, the birds flew towards the step siblings. Tsubasa landed on the ground next to Kuonji and immediately, the man froze. Misaki surrounded Luna with multiple clones of pale red birds and flocked her.

While they distracted Luna and Kuonji, Ruka, Mikan, Sumire, and Natsume rushed inside. "Now what?" Mikan panted, scanning the musty room for any other exit.

Sumire abruptly whipped out a light indigo stone. She grasped it with both hands and squeezed her eyes shut, mouthing some words. The stone instantly flashed, and then disappeared. A cyan portal appeared on the wall beside her, and then a tall man with glasses stepped through.

* * *

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"My name is Subaru Imai." He answered, "I trust you've already met Hotaru, my sister." His eyes roamed the group before landing on Sumire.

"Sumire. Why did you call me?"

"Subaru. I need you to take Mikan away." Sumire pleaded. "Kuonji and Luna are coming."

His eyes flashed in recognition of the two names, but his composure didn't falter. Muffled chirps and shouting could be heard from outside. "I understand-"

 _ **Bam**_

The cellar door burst open. Two figures were silhouetted in the doorway, and it didn't take a genius to know who it was.

"You." Luna snarled, her eyes landing on Mikan.

"It's you." Kuonji gritted his teeth, spotting Ruka.

The two birds flew in, still pecking at the two even though their temporary alice powers were already gone. With a hostile growl, both were smacked to the floor, where they laid motionless.

"No!" Ruka quickly but gently picked them up.

"Bring them here." Subaru ordered. He put his hand on them, focusing intently. "Mikan, bring your friends through the portal. I'll meet you there soon."

"You brat." The step siblings spat as they started towards them.

Sumire ran in front of Mikan. "Go! I'll stall them as long as I can."

"Wait! Sumire-" Mikan shouted, but she was already rushing ahead.

Natsume shoved Ruka through the light green portal. He grabbed Mikan's hand, and she shut her eyes, waiting for the push.

Instead, she felt a hot breath next to her ear. "I couldn't stop. I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered. She opened her eyes in surprise, but she was only able glancing at him for a moment before she was shoved into the portal.

* * *

The only thing that kept Mikan anchored to her thoughts was the warm hand grasped in her's. The darkness had engulfed her, and all her senses were muddled. Familiar scenes flashed before her eyes. The sweet shop. The palace. Luna. They started swirling together, faster and faster. Then she saw Kuonji.

Something was wrong as she stared at him. Or rather, something was different with her step brother. It seemed like he was staring directly at her, even though she wasn't there. His dark green eyes flashed bright green, and the swirling scenes shattered to pieces. Her world was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks for reading! Don't worry, there's an epilogue coming out tomorrow, and we're starting to work on a sequel. :3


	6. Epilogue

**The Final Author's Note:**

Ahhhh sorry everyone! I was so late uploading this epilogue because I was so busy ~

Anyways, Before I give you the epilogue, I just wanted to have a chat. :D (You can skip this if you want but...)

Okay no, we can't really talk to each other. But feedback would be appreciated I guess. And chocolate chip cookies. Ahem anyways, this whole story was initially based off of Cinderella, as you might have noticed. However, there were a few plot twists and what-not.

This is technically an AU, but it's going to connect to the real manga. And there _will_ be a sequel coming up, that may involve more characters that we haven't seen in this story.

Thanks for reading Hibana Mikan: The Ember of the Night. For now, enjoy the short epilogue!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hotaru sat cross-legged, reading a book that she had taken during one of her expeditions to a place in the past. She sensed a weary presence, and looked up to see Subaru striding towards her with the two birds cradled in his arms.

She immediately stood. "Where are the rest of them?" The younger Imai demanded.

He looked alarmed. "Didn't they come though the time portal? Sumire even made it through..." but then he trailed off as he remembered how the color of the portal they got pushed into had seemed a little off. Subaru looked at her. In a toneless voice, he voiced her fear. "He must have changed the portal."

"We have to get them back…" Hotaru trailed off as she realized that the two birds in his arms weren't moving. Or rather, they haven't moved the whole time that the siblings talked. "What-"

"It was too late to save them. Even I can't do miracles. They're probably going to reincarnate as the people we knew."

Hotaru Imai wasn't the type that expressed her emotions easily, but her vision blurred with tears at her brother's words. "I hate how death doesn't even seem to matter to us anymore."

Subaru just half-heartedly smirked in response. "Almost like the ESP or HSP, huh?"

"We have to bring them to our dimension before he gets to them."

"How can we find them throughout all these worlds?"

"We have to." Hotaru was filled with determination now. She smiled now, though it was a bitter smile. "We have all the time in the world, don't we?"


	7. No Sequel :(

Sorry guys,

I won't be continuing this story for multiple reasons:

-I have a huge writer's block

-I'm working on another story

-I've been so busy lately with school

And it's really hard for me to say this, because I even started writing the dramatic ending and all that for this story...

But I'm not done writing just yet!

(Hint: There's another story in the making, based off of the Witch Hunt vocaloid by Rin and Len)

Thanks everyone who stuck with the first story and followed this one

:)

~IceFireNeko


End file.
